


Comfort

by nanuk_dain



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip, Photoshop, Touching, hug, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young is sleeping, and Rush can't stop touching him. It's his secret kind of comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fragged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragged/gifts).



> For my dear Fragged, because she loved this manip ^_^

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/38849/38849_original.jpg)


End file.
